Zodiac
by ginguy
Summary: Drabble; A short story about the power struggle of the two tough signs: Virgo and Scorpio. Sasori, the man who poured blood in the streets of the Red Sand returns to his hometown after years abroad and meets the new Kazekage's sister, Temari. Rated M for future chapters.


**Author's note:**

**Its been a while since I've written a Naruto drabble :') I'm getting out of my Bleach phase so I've been wanting to write a story from a different show.**

**I don't follow astrology and zodiac and all that jazz but I thought it'd be fun and interesting to incorporate my favourite characters with their zodiac signs.**

**Temari is a Virgo (Like me!) and Sasori's a Scorpio and I've done as much research as I can with their signs and quirks and **

**personalities. When I was reading them, I felt as if their personalities seem to match to their signs so it was kinda cool :) **

**This is part I of II. I think I'll rate this as M because of the upcoming chapters, if you know what I mean ;) **

**Again, Temari and Sasori are my two favourites and I ship this couple hard :') So I hope readers can enjoy this short story! **

**I tried my best in researching Virgos and Scorpios, it was pretty fun :)**

**Enough with my rambling, I've just been busy with work so I never have time for stories anymore.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"This is one of the power couple combinations. There is a precision, intensity, and devotion to detail that is natural to these two signs..." _- Nancy Fenn

He stared deep into her green eyes – constantly intrigued and curious – and curled his lips to a smile. His fingers lightly brushed the rim of his glass as he looked down for a second and returned his stare towards her again. She gulped the large sip of water she'd held in her mouth and gained courage. Felt the intensity – not surprising – and the intimidation – again, not surprising – of the cattish smile that emerged from his thin lips. She told herself earlier that she'd be fine, she'd be okay, and she'd be _tough. _

_Tough. _

One of the Virgo's better known aspects.

She turned her lips in to moisten as she raised her thin brow.

"You think it's that easy?"

Brave. Brave, brave girl.

Persistence, she was not going to back down so easily.

He gives out a sigh and chuckle and nods his head, his thumb stroking the glass half filled with alcohol. She'd never seen his face, but heard of him, with a reputation that continued to span throughout the entire land and yet she musters the bravery to meet him eye to eye, a rare feat to gain.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"…" Her silence and stubbornness assures him so.

"I've done worse things." He says.

He licked his lips.

The large room was still occupied even in the dead of night. And while she normally doesn't sit around cafes, the gaze from the man coupled with a sensual smile and his status in world stage drew her attention to sit with him. The room had turned a little darker and the hanging lamp that provided dim lighting softened the atmosphere between them as he leaned back to relax. Her reserved nature beckoned her to keep calm and maintain coolness. She could die today.

The girl, with a blunt and headstrong personality, is true to her nature as a Virgo (for those of you who believe and follow astrology). Frank, critical and practical, she preserves her emotions internally – quite impressive if you ask me – and lives in a systematic lifestyle with lots of preparation and planning in her day to day activities. The young woman simply cannot begin her day without the routine she arranged prior. Cool, calm and collected, she fights with a sharp eye and mind and an expertise in strategy and tactic. But like how the Virgo is a misunderstood sign considered to be cold and unemotional, this girl has a soft side, a soft side to her fellow kin, to fellow comrades and to her brothers – the most important people in her world. She, like many fellow others who live up to the Virgo reputation, is a complex character, full of quirks, peculiarities, traits, strengths and twists.

_"I'm not an easily understood person." _She once thought. She also thought that was a good thing.

Better to protect yourself by being misunderstood than risking trust by giving too much, right?

She thought wrong. She clearly has never met a Scorpio.

He rests his arms on the table and leaned towards her again. Repetitively tapping his fingers rhythmically beside his drink, he offers a cryptic smile.

"Have you ever met someone like you?"

She remains composed.

"No"

"Oh yeah? Did you know that a person can be as vulnerable to another by just a simple handshake?"

"It's a scary thing to have to meet someone like that, no? We protect ourselves so much, but we forget that there are people who can piece puzzles together faster than others, and that's a frightening thought."

"…"

"You think, 'as long as I don't do this, they won't know. If I don't tell them about this, they won't know about it, and that's okay with me.' But that's not the way the world works, young lady. No it doesn't."

"What's your point?"

"What if you met someone who can piece your puzzle before you even know it? People are predictable, after all."

She targets her sight towards his hands, long and slender piano fingers hitting the table lightly and gently.

_"He has a lot of nerve to be playing games." _She thinks.

But he does and he has every advantage to be playing games, his favourite habit. Mystery, a common trait in the Scorpio male and the Master, is not a difficult asset to see by others. And true to the Scorpio nature, he lives up to the reputation of his mysterious and secretive character. Charm would be his middle name and his self-made type earns the respect of many, despite his name in the famous Sand Bingo book. He is confident, and rightfully so, for his experiences expand wider than hers, his skills much more tactical than hers and his analytical nature, much more progressed than hers. She doesn't know it, but the moment she decided to have a drink with him, it became _his _game.

_"You need to be careful with him, my Lady." _They said.

_"He has always been a dangerous person. Who knows what will happen if he comes back here?" _ They said.

_"Don't even think about looking at him. You need to get away from him or stay out." _They said.

But she didn't listen, she didn't want to listen.

He congratulates her silently to himself though. For the perseverance. He always liked strong-willed women. If he follows the Scorpio nature, it is thanks to his mystery and seductive – not to mention magnetic - personality that makes girls swoon in the busy streets of the Red Sand. Their generation is not aware of his past.

* * *

She lies in bed in wonder what he said before they parted ways that night. Her eyes ogling at the white ceiling above her and the sound of her breathing made the atmosphere a little worse, encouraging the anxieties to rise from the depths of her brain.

She will see him again. Very soon. And as her eyes began to get heavier by the _tick tock _of the clock, his words play in her head like a broken record.

_"What if you met someone who can piece your puzzle before you even know it?"_

What did he mean? Why?


End file.
